


The First IncuChristmas

by SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Grinch!Malix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/SeducedBlondie
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house,not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there.However, it was not a jolly spirit that climbed down that night,but a devil with malicious intent to bring a nasty fright!Can this wondrous holiday be saved by the boys?Or will the first incubi Christmas be ruined by a devil stealing toys?





	1. Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_redhead_who_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_redhead_who_writes/gifts).



> Thanks to the-redhead-who-writes and Sinonn_ and everyone from Mom's streams who inspired this fic!
> 
> The original Seduce Me storyline and characters belong to Michaela Laws.
> 
> This is a Christmas gift for all to enjoy! Happy Holidays, everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika explains Christmas to the boys and the fun begins.

Mika's eyes fluttered open a week before Christmas to a blinding light filling her bedroom. The curtains were open wide and the sun was shining down on the mansion, however, it was pointing against the opposite side of the house. The cause of the intense light was indeed the sun, bouncing off of the freshly fallen snow.

"It snowed!!" She squeaked in delight, throwing her blanket off of her as she raced over to the window in her pajamas.

A soft knock on her door caused her to turn her head, her face glowing in delight as a beaming smile spread on her lips.

"Come in!"

"Miss?" Damien's soft voice entered the room, followed by his head of orange hair. His next words sounded almost sad. "You're up already?"

"Damien! Come in! Come here! Look! It snowed!" She bounced over to him, grabbing his hand and tugging him around her bed towards her window.

"S-Snow?" Damien tilted his head a little and his indigo eyes widened in awe at the layer of white covering the backyard.

"Yeah! Snow! Wait.. Have.. Have you guys never seen snow before?" The human mentally smacked herself. They were demons not of this world. It's 99.9% possible that they had never encountered snow or even Christmas before.

Damien, reading her thoughts, chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Nope. No snow and no.. what was that other one? Christmas? What's that?"

Mika gasped loudly. "Wait! You don't know what Christmas is?!"

"No. What's tha-Woah!" The incubus reached for Mika's hand but she gripped his wrist and dragged him out of her room, headed downstairs and yelling the whole way.

"FAMILY MEETING IN THE DINING ROOM! RIGHT NOW!" Her loud voice boomed and echoed down each hall as she led the startled youngest brother into the dining room.

"Miss! Wait!" He struggled against her grip but refused to use his powers on her in case he might hurt her.

Mika skidded to a stop in the doorway to the dining room as she blinked dumbly. "Oh.. Right."

She released Damien's wrist and blushed darkly as 4 pairs of eyes turned to stare wide-eyed at her. The table was laid out with a large banquet for breakfast as usual and Mika could have smacked herself again. Right. Breakfast. Duh.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" James stood slowly from his seat at the dinner table, moving cautiously towards the flustered girl as Damien rubbed his wrist a little.

"I-I, um.." She shifted a little and Erik lifted a curled index finger to his lips to hide his soft chuckle. Damien glared at the coral-haired brother's thoughts but not saying a word. The gathered incubi waited silently for the human to get a hold of her thoughts, unsure what she was so flustered about.

"D-Damien told me that you guys don't know what Christmas is." Mika finally murmured, causing the brothers to exchange questioning glances with each other.

"He's right. We don't know what Christmas is. Would you tell us about it?" Matthew chirped from his spot beside Erik, smiling at Mika and causing her to smile back at him instinctively. Matthew's smile was infectious to her. The girl nodded and took a seat at the head of the table as Damien found his own seat, James sitting as well back in the chair he had risen from.

 "Well.. There are many different variations of the story depending on different religions but my favorite story is about a man they call Saint Nicholas who brought toys to the children of a poor village on what is now known as Christmas Eve. See, the ruler of the village was a cruel man and took away all of the children's toys because he wanted them to become reasonable adults and make sure that they were being sensible and responsible even though they were just children. When Saint Nicholas heard of the cruelty, he made his own toys for the children and snuck into the village at night, entering each home and leaving gifts for the children as the children in return, left out food for him in order to give him strength and energy to keep going." She explained, twisting her fingers together and apart as she paraphrased the story. Five pairs of eyes watched her intently, listening to each word as they all took in the story. 

"So what about now? Does Saint Nicholas still travel to the village?" Matthew asked, urging her on and she nibbled her lip.

"All of that is legend and fable as far as we know. Some families still leave out cookies or clementines for the man now known as Santa Claus and he will leave 'presents' for the children, but anyone who is older knows that he is not real. It's the parents of children who eat the cookies and leave presents for their kids. However, it's still nice to give gifts to loved ones during this time of year."

"We should participate in this Christmas tradition." Erik smiled, the look genuine and not flirty for once.

"Yeah!" Matthew grinned and sat up straighter.

"That would be really fun actually! We can even decorate the mansion!" Mika giggled and smiled at the boys gathered around the table. Everyone smiled warmly at the girl, even Sam gave a small smirk of approval, and nodded. Excitement coursed through her and she pumped her fists into the air. "I'm gonna make this your best first Christmas!"

Chuckles of adoration rose from the brothers and Sam rolled his eyes fondly. "We can only have one 'first Christmas', ya doofus."

Mika blushed lightly but smiled regardless. "Then I'll still have to make it the best!"

The group ate their breakfast and chatted about what kind of Christmas decorations they wanted, Mika explaining to them what other traditions occur with the holiday. The brothers were very eager to learn all they could about the human world and their customs. Winter in Chicago was brutally cold but there was plenty they could get done even in the frigid temperatures.

"Erik, Damien. You two are in charge of decorating. Miss, if you're alright with it, you and Sam can pick out the tree for the lobby. Matthew and I will be in charge of the cooking." James gave everyone instructions for the day and Mika nodded in agreement, glancing over at Sam a little nervously. They hadn't spent much time together and she was unsure if he would be a Scrooge for the holiday. Still, she wanted to try to get along with him.

"Sounds good to me! Let me go change and I'll be right back." She scampered upstairs to get dressed while James looked seriously to his brothers.

"We need to figure out presents. Sam, try and keep her out of the house for as long as possible so all of us can figure out what kind of presents we should get. We will repay that time back to you tomorrow so you can choose your own gifts. Think about it while you're out, okay?" The eldest brother looked to the brunet and the middle brother sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine." He sighed in agreement and the other brothers smiled at him.

As soon as Mika trotted back down the stairs, Sam was leading her outside into the freezing cold. There was a lot of work to do in a week and not a lot of time to do it.

***

Sam and Mika took her car, her father bought it for her as an early graduation present under the insistence of her mother, out to a lot that had HUGE trees lining along a plot of land. The incubus brought along a handsaw for the job, trailing behind the girl as she examined the trees. She tapped her chin with a gloved finger as she thought about which tree would look best in her home, their home.

"Just pick one. They're all the same." Sam huffed as he rolled his eyes, earning a glare from the human.

"They are not 'all the same', Sam. That would be like saying you and your brothers are all the same. You're not. Just because these are trees, does not mean they're the same." She scolded him, huffing back at his attitude.

The brunet incubus blinked his eyes wide in surprise before scowling again. "Fine. But can you hurry it up? It's like negative 20 out here."

Mika rolled her eyes and didn't respond, turning on her heel to keep walking through the trees as she silently seethed. The more he pissed her off, the longer she wanted to take just to keep him in agony. The cold stung her face but she didn't care as she kept walking, hearing Sam's shoes crunch in the snow as he followed her.

Soon, her fingers were starting to feel numb and she stopped in her tracks, lifting her gloved hands to her mouth to blow warm air onto them.

"Hey. You okay?" Sam murmured from behind her, gazing at her in concern. He lifted a hand to her shoulder and she tried to shrug him off but he kept a slightly firm grip on her to spin her around to face him. "Stop fighting. Look at me."

She blinked up at him and he could see that she was shivering. He took her hands away from her mouth and slid her gloves off.

"Sam, wait. Sto-" She started to protest but he silenced her with a hard look. He brought her frigid skin up to his lips, cupping his hands around hers, and blew slowly, letting his warmer breath and skin start to warm her back up again. Her green eyes widened in surprise and she had to hold back a small moan as she felt the warm blood start to circulate through her fingertips again.

The incubus helped her slide her gloves back on before stuffing his own hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket. "Now pick out a damn tree so we can get out of here."

She nodded a little shakily and turned around, tilting her head back to gaze up at the huge tree. "This one." She breathed, her words puffing warmed air into the cold air and making it look like she was almost breathing smoke.

Sam nodded firmly and got to work, cutting the tree down and hoisting the trunk over his shoulder. Mika grabbed the top of the tree to keep it from dragging against the ground, helping him carry it to the car to tie it down.

"I have a few errands I need to run on the way home. Is it okay if we stop at the mall really quick?" Mika asked and Sam stopped himself from groaning before nodding, remembering his promise to James to help keep her out of the house for a while so the other brothers could figure out their presents.

"Yeah, sure." He grunted and hooked a left, heading towards the nearest mall instead of back to the mansion.

***

"A little to the right. Little more. Perfect!" Damien stood back towards the doorway as Erik stood on a step-stool, a silver garland in one hand and a package of thumbtacks hanging from his teeth as he used his free hand to push the thumbtacks into the wall to hold the garland up. They were nearly finished decorating the lobby; the banister of the stairs wrapped in red and green tinsel as Christmas lights dangled from all around the edges of the wall towards the ceiling. Magic had clearly been involved for part of their endeavor but it was inevitable in order to make the lobby glow warmly with the Christmas spirit.

"Erik? What are you thinking about getting her?" The youngest brother asked softly, confusion and conflict flashing in his indigo eyes.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I might end up trying to craft something by hand for the princess as she deserves a gift that speaks from the heart. Why do you ask?" Erik hummed in reply, glancing over at his blood and Damien gave a small shrug, keeping his eyes down. The truth was that he had no idea what to get Mika. She was truly special to him and he wanted to give her something that reflected his feelings for her.

They fell back into silence as they continued to decorate, each brother lost in thought as to what he would get the incredibly kind human girl for the holiday.

***

"Add a teaspoon of vanilla and mix until batter is thoroughly incorporated." James read the directions to Matthew who was quickly beating a mixture together in a large bowl. The eldest brother glanced over at the mixture and nodded, seeming to approve of how everything was coming along.

"Hey, James?" Matthew spoke quietly as he set the bowl down onto the counter, glancing to his brother and shifting uncharacteristically shyly.

"Yes, Matthew?" Amber eyes flashed over to meet hesitant blue and James smiled fondly at his little brother.

"What do you think she'll want for Christmas? A-As a gift, I mean." The fourth child asked as he blinked up at his older brother, seeking guidance to this new tradition.

James paused for a moment and tapped his chin, thinking logically for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak. "Well.. She seems rather fond of this tradition. I have a feeling that she'll love no matter what we get her, just as long as we are happy to enjoy this new experience with her. Don't overthink it, Matthew. Nothing you get her will cause her to be upset with you as she even loves that little psycho doll. What did she name him again? Simon Tabby?"

The older brother laughed fondly at his brother as Matthew pouted a little but sighed and nodded at his words. "Yeah, you have a point. Thanks, James."

"Anytime, Matthew. You know I'm always here for you." James gave Matthew's hair a small ruffle and he looked at the mixture in the bowl again as his younger brother laughed quietly. "I think it's ready for the oven."

"What are we waiting for then!" The blue-eyed incubus grinned and poured the mixture into a pan before setting that pan into the oven, allowing the brothers to move on to their next endeavor.

***

"Where are you dragging me?" Sam grunted as Mika rushed into the mall, holding his wrist as she walked determinedly towards a destination that had the incubus following her whether he wanted to or not.

"You'll see soon enough but you can't say anything to your brothers." The girl replied briskly and that piqued Sam's interest. She took him to the food court and sat him at a table off to one side, away from most of the people. "You stay right here. Do. Not. Move. I will be back as soon as I can. I can't risk taking you with and having you thinking about this around Damien. It will ruin the surprise."

Sam scowled but stayed as she instructed him to as she ran off into the mall, on a mission to pick out her gifts for the boys.

It felt like ages that she was gone and Sam was starting to grow concerned that maybe she ran into Malix somewhere, but then there would have been a commotion and she still had her grandfather's spell on her so Malix couldn't hurt her no matter how hard he tried. Still, Sam felt restless and he wanted to find her so they could go home. Just as he stood up and looked around, he spotted Mika walking towards him with her arms covered in plastic bags. She kept them tucked away from him so he couldn't even see the logos and he pouted, curious again as to what she had gotten.

"C'mon. Let's go home now." She panted as she approached and Sam nodded quickly, leading her back out the way that they had come in through.

***

As Sam and Mika drove up the driveway, her eyes widened as she gazed at the outside of the mansion. It was decorated beautifully from top to bottom in rainbow, white, and hanging 'icicle' lights. Even the trees had swirling lights attached to their branches! Erik and Damien had really outdone themselves and she was dying to get inside and see what the rest of her home looked like. She climbed out of the car and gathered all of her bags again, heading inside as Sam started to untie the tree from the top of the car.

"We're ba-!" Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the lobby, again decorated in lights but with the addition of the garlands of tinsel. Something warm and sweet hit her nose and she nearly mewled at the scent of Christmas floating all around her. "Woah.. This is amazing."

She closed her eyes as she stepped into the room, opening them again and spinning slowly in the middle of the lobby as she laughed gleefully. It was beautiful and better than she had ever dreamed. The girl didn't even realize five pairs of eyes were watching her again as she spun and laughed. James, Erik, Matthew, and Damien gazed wide eyed at her from the doorway to the dining room, taking in her beauty and happiness and getting drunk from the sight as they each fell that much harder for her. Sam, however, was standing at the outer doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at her and chuckled softly.

"Hey, doofus! I still need to get this tree inside." The brunet called fondly to her, breaking her out of her trance to see her blushing wildly.

"Don't worry about it, Miss. We'll help Sam." James smiled at the cute girl as he stepped forward, grabbing a coat to head outside with his brother. Mika blushed harder as she realized that everyone had been watching her and quickly kicked off her shoes onto the mat beside the door, scrambling upstairs. Erik headed outside with James while Matthew and Damien made sure the corner of the lobby was ready for the tree's arrival.

After 15 minutes had passed, the tree was inside and standing tall in the predetermined spot for it. Mika had successfully hidden the presents she had bought and was descending the staircase as she smiled at the way the lobby looked again. The boys stood in a half-circle around the tree, examining it for imperfections and making sure that it was in a good spot.

"Who's ready to decorate the tree with me?" She giggled, making the boys all turn to look at her again. They all beamed eagerly and nodded, Erik and Damien bringing out another couple of boxes from the library that contained the tree decorations. 

Matthew and Erik wrapped the lights around the tree first, making room for Sam and James who then added the tinsel around the branches. Mika and Damien giggled together and they started to reach for the ornaments. They all laughed and began to dig through the boxes, grabbing different colorful ornaments to hang all around the tree.

"Oh look! A star!" Matthew grabbed the largest ornament and held it in both hands.

"That's for the top of the tree! Kinda like the cherry on top of a slice of cake!" Mika giggled and ran her fingers along one of the edges of the star.

"Would you like to add it to the top, Miss?" James asked, smiling kindly down at her and she blinked up at him with eager eyes.

"I would but I'm a bit short." She blushed and shifted shyly from foot to foot.

"Not to worry, Princess!" Erik chuckled as Matthew handed her the star.

"Miss, with your permission, Erik and I can lift you so you can reach." James offered his hand, keeping that warm look in his eyes as Mika blushed darkly again but nodded her permission.

Two pairs of hands wrapped around her waist and legs, James gently hoisting her into the air by her waist as Erik held her calves to help keep her held up and balanced. With the brothers working together, the human was easily able to reach the top of the tree, gently laying the gold star atop the highest point and shifting it just so that it sat perfectly even.

"There! How's it look, guys?" She called down to Matthew, Damien, and Sam who all took several steps back to examine it from three different angles.

"Looks good over here!" Matthew chirped.

"Same here." Sam nodded.

"Mhmm." Damien hummed.

"Excellent! We're good. You can let me down now." Mika giggled and the two eldest incubi slowly eased her back to the ground, making sure she was stable before releasing her and stepping back to give her some personal space again. With the tree completely decorated, Mika squeaked happily again and gave a small bounce of pure joy.

"It looks perfect! Thank you all!"

The brothers all slightly blushed and chuckled, murmuring back their own words of acknowledgement. Finally, James stepped forward and smiled at the girl again.

"You're very welcome. Come. Dinner should be done now."


	2. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and the boys go ice skating. Not everyone is as graceful as they think.

The rest of the night passed without incident and Mika woke the next morning, more determined than ever to get the boys to enjoy all a Chicago winter had to offer. They had 6 days until Christmas and she was on Winter Break so she had all the time in the world to show them all of the 'magic of Christmas'. This was the only magic she was truly proficient in.

As she skipped down the stairs, beaming brightly at the look of the lobby in the daytime, she skittered to a stop in the dining room doorway.

Five pairs of eyes turned to her, curious and glowing warmly at the sight of her smile.

"Ice skating!" She announced before even allowing them to greet her. Eyebrows raised but Damien kept his smile as he watched the picture in her mind skate around.

"Miss?" James inquired, looking at her in confusion with the rest of his brothers.

"We should do it, James. It looks like fun." Damien smiled at Mika as he spoke, watching her smile grow wider as the figure in her head lifted from the ice in a spin.

"There's a rink in Millennium Park we can go to. Skates are $14 to rent and it's so much fun! I go every year with Naomi and Suzu but they both have the flu this year." She finally entered the room, sitting at the table as she looked to each brother to plead her case.

"If it's a tradition for you, then count us in." James smiled at her, earning him some confused and concerned looks from his other three brothers but they did not speak up.

"Wheeeee!" Mika squeaked happily and scarfed her breakfast before scurrying to get ready to go out.

***

As the group approached the Maggie Daley Park ice rink, they were bombarded with the sounds of adults and children laughing and screaming in small intervals as they slipped along the ice. Mika was practically bouncing in her boots to get onto the ice and the boys found her excitement endearing. They quickly paid for their skates and joined a group of people along a row of benches to change into them. James rented a couple of lockers for all of them to put their extra belongings into before they waddled out to the ice.

Mika shot off as soon as she hit the ice, closing her eyes and gliding in a large circle as she wobbled very faintly. She was a little rusty since she only was able to skate with her friends in the winter but she wasn't nearly as bad as the boys were as they took tentative first steps onto the slick surface.

Almost as immediately as he stepped onto the ice, Sam was flying onto his back, narrowly missing Matthew as the younger brother yelped and shakily scooted sideways.

The human circled back to the boys with eyes open wide and she knelt by Sam's side. "Woah! Are you okay?"

"M'fine." He grumbled as he sat up, wincing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Miss, we might need you to teach us how to do this seeing as we've never been on the ice before." James fought to keep his voice level as he wobbled a little on his skates as well and he gripped the edge of the rink, nervous that he would go flying back as well.

"Oh! Sure!" She quickly stood up and examined the incubi standing before her, waiting for Sam to get back onto his feet before starting her instructions.

"It's very simple. You keep your feet shoulder width apart and take baby steps," she slid her left foot back to push herself forward to demonstrate, "then it becomes an easy dance. Glide on one skate before you pivot to your other foot using the momentum to propel yourself forward. Turn your toes slightly to one side if you want to turn." She called to them and turned left to make a u-turn to skate back towards them. "See? Easy! Now you try it!"

Erik and Damien seemed to instantly get the hang of it while it took James a little longer to get used to the new feeling but he learned quickly on how to keep his balance. Sam and Matthew, on the other hand, wobbled and fell more often than their brothers did. Mika focused her energy on teaching those two the most, leading each brother with her hands in his as she skated backwards to help them move forwards. After a while, the pair shooed her away to go have fun skating circles around everyone.

As the girl moved away from the struggling brothers, she skated over to the other three to check up on them. "How's it going over here, you guys?"

"Better. Easier. I think we're getting the hang of it." James smiled at Mika causing her to smile brightly.

"Speak for yourself, James." Erik chuckled and the eldest scowled at him briefly.

"You and Damien seem to be naturals at this, Erik. Are you sure there's no ice in the Abyssal Planes?" She giggled the question and the second oldest brother shook his head with a smile.

"No ice, Princess. But it does feel very natural to me." Erik smiled and Mika felt her cheeks heat a little.

"Would you like to skate with me? We can see just how good you are." She challenged him and he chuckled again at her.

"As you wish, Princess." He pushed away from his brothers to a clear patch of ice and the human skated after him, circling him once before skating away in the space. She turned from forwards to backwards and back to forwards again before lifting off the ice in a small spin. The other four brothers leaned against the rail of the rink to catch their breath as they watched the pair.

Erik pushed off with his right leg and skated towards Mika, following her path but not exactly as he made a routine of his own. He mimicked her forwards-backwards-forwards skating and pushed off the ice in a spin. He wobbled a little as he landed but stayed upright, smiling as his brothers applauded his performance. Even Mika clapped for him before laughing as she skated close. Just as she was about to pass him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. The pair began to skate side-by-side, holding hands as Mika twisted her body so she was skating backwards right in front of Erik and he raised his eyebrows at her. She reached for his other hand, looking like she was leading him in a skating lesson as she led him around the rink before growing bold and setting his hands on her hips. Taking her lead, Erik pushed himself forward faster, scooping her up by the waist and holding her still form over his head as he made a slow turn on his skates. They spun in place for a moment before he slowed to a stop and set her back down, the pair laughing and panting at their impromptu skating routine.

The brothers applauded for the pair again, eyes wide and mouths agape at the intricate moves that had left them astounded.

Mika and Erik skated back over to the group, cheeks flushed from exertion and still out of breath from their dance.

"That was awesome!" Matthew gasped, blue eyes full of awe.

"Thanks. I didn't know you guys would be so good at this!" Mika giggled and beamed at the brothers.

The group continued to skate for a few more hours until everyone was sore and tired from the new exercise. Stomachs rumbled loudly in hunger and Sam, Matthew, and Mika were able to convince James to let them eat something out for once. They headed to a burger joint and sat inside the restaurant, laughing and sharing stories of the day's events as they ate.

That day had been wonderful and fun but they still had 5 days left to go. Mika was determined to make each one just as great.

***

A soft knock on the door gently roused the green eyed girl from her sleep the next morning. She hummed in confusion as she lifted her head, slowly easing her sore muscles into a sitting position. "Hmm? Come in."

"Hey. I brought breakfast." Matthew's voice was soft as he held a tray full of waffles and mixed fruit.

"Oh! Thanks!" She smiled as her mouth watered at the smell of the delicious food. "But why breakfast in bed?"

"Well.." Matthew lowered the tray around her lap and sat gently on the edge of her bed, making sure not to jostle the food. "We're all pretty sore from the ice skating yesterday so I figured you were as sore as the rest of us, if not more so since you're human, and I wanted to make sure you took it easy today." Care and worry flashed in aquamarine eyes and Mika felt her cheeks heat up warmly.

"Thank you for your concern, Matthew. You're right. I'm usually so sore after I go skating with Naomi and Suzu that I don't wanna move." She smiled sweetly at him and laid her hand over his resting on her comforter for a moment before her stomach growled loudly, effectively ending the comfortable silence between them. She giggled and reached up to start eating, causing him to laugh and run his hand through his hair.

"I think today is a good day to get you guys accustomed with the traditional Christmas movies!" She laughed between bites and smiled at the eager incubus.

"That sounds like a great plan! You finish eating and I'll let the others know!" Matthew hopped up and immediately shrieked as his eyes fell on the minuscule white puffball standing in the doorway. "GAAAAAAHH!!"

Mika's eyes widened at his yell before she broke into a fit of laughter. "C'mere, Simon! It's okay!" She offered the doll a strawberry from her bowl of fruit and the toy immediately scuttled over to the bed and climbed up to plop down beside her hip. She gave him the strawberry before patting his head. Matthew shook his head and quickly left, causing her to giggle again.

"Don't scare the boys, Simon. The poor things are on high alert already cause of Malix. We don't need you giving one of them a heart attack or something." She gently chided the doll, who gave her a small, mischievous chuckle before falling still. She finished eating after a while and Matthew entered her room again with Damien this time. The dark haired brother took the empty tray away, eyeing Simon cautiously as Mika pouted and scooped the doll up into her arms to hug him to her chest.

"Would it be alright if I carry you, Miss?" Damien's quiet voice drew her attention to him and she felt calm wash through her, nodding gently. Strong arms curled under her slight frame and lifted her out of the bed, her body slightly protesting from the ache in her muscles. She laid her head against Damien's chest to hide the small wince, keeping her mind focused on the feeling of Simon's fur under her fingers. The youngest brother carried her to the library as Matthew took the dishes to the kitchen. Along the back wall of the library was a large flat-screen TV hung over the fireplace and the sofa, as well as a few extra chairs, faced it.

"Thank God for a movie day." Sam grunted as he entered the library behind them, eyeing Mika in his brother's arms curiously before shrugging it off and flopping into one of the chairs. Damien took her over to the sofa and laid her down in it, sitting on the floor in front of the sofa in case she needed him.

Once Matthew and James finished washing the dishes, they and Erik, joined the others in the library with two freshly popped bowls of popcorn. Matthew plopped onto the floor beside Damien as James and Erik took the other two seats. All eyes turned to Mika expectantly and waited.

She blushed and her mind suddenly went blank with worry. Had she done something wrong?

Damien's soft chuckle caused her to pout down at him and he offered her a shy smile. "What Christmas movies are we gonna watch?"

"O-Oh!" She stammered as it hit her and she blushed darkly. "W-We could start with 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' and then watch 'A Christmas Carol'."

"The what?" Matthew's eyes widened and Mika giggled at how cute he was.

"Grinch. You'll like it. Sam kinda reminds me of him." She teased and the brunet brother glared at her. "Oi!"

"Truth hurts sometimes, Sam." Erik snickered as he joined in the teasing, even though he had no idea what a 'Grinch' was.

Even though a movie day was much more mellow than a day spent ice skating, Mika could tell this day was going to be just as much fun as the day before.

***

"I am not a Grinch!" Sam snapped at Matthew as the younger brother laughed.

"Maybe not! But you certainly act like a Scrooge!" The raven haired boy replied, grinning mischievously.

The pair had been arguing for a good 10 minutes while James switched out the movie from 'A Christmas Carol' for the one Mika had called 'Christmas Vacation'.

"Sam! Matthew! Enough!" James rubbed his temples as he stood back up, turning to glare at his younger brothers. The pair shut up but continued to glare at each other until Mika reached down to ruffle Matthew's hair. The fourth brother closed his blue eyes and relaxed under her calming touch, almost nuzzling up into her hand and she giggled softly while blushing. She leaned over to whisper in his ear as Sam watched, pouting jealously.

"Be nice, Matthew. Or I'll sick Simon on you." She threatened softly with a wicked smile and the incubus's eyes flew open.

"WAH!" He cried and pulled away from her, scrambling towards James and looking back at her with a look of panic.

Sam smirked at the reaction his brother had to whatever it was she had said, no longer feeling jealous.

Damien snickered softly from where he sat still on the floor in front of the sofa Mika was laying on. He had known what she was thinking about doing and he could also see the fearful thoughts of Matthew as the brother imagined Simon Tabby chasing him with that little fake plastic knife.

James and Erik exchanged a confused glance before rolling their eyes, the eldest brother nudging Matthew with his foot to get back to his spot so they could watch the next movie.

Mika beamed in delight as the movie started, shifting in her spot on the sofa to lean on her other side. This put her closer to Damien and, as the youngest brother sat back against the sofa seat, she slowly moved her hand to his hair. She played with the soft orange strands and stroked her fingers through his hair as she giggled at the vulgar movie while the boys sat in shock. Damien seemed to relax back into her touch and she caressed his head through the whole movie, glad to have this quiet time with the boys.


	3. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun incubi shenanigans in the snow.

Mika told the boys to take the following day for themselves as she had to take time for herself to wrap their presents. While she locked herself in her room for the day, the boys headed to the city to get their own presents ready.

The brothers decided to make a meetup spot and time so each boy could split up to a different area in the shopping district for finding the perfect presents. Each one had a list of his own to fulfill and they were determined to make the holiday perfect.

At the designated meetup time, each brother slowly approached the meeting spot with their arms full of bags and smiles on their faces. James was the first to arrive, followed in arrival by Matthew, then Sam, Erik, and finally Damien. The group headed home and dispersed to their separate rooms for the evening to prepare their presents alone.

Soon, the space under the tree was overflowing with packages decorated in different colored wrapping, some even adorned with a colorful bow but all with tags on who the item belonged to.

Excitement buzzed in the air as everyone headed for bed that night, eager to get to Christmas morning so they could open their gifts.

***

The next day, the buzz of excitement seemed to be 10 times stronger. Mika had promised James and Matthew that she would bake with them later that evening but first she would teach them all the fun things to do out in the snow.

The group headed outside in their winter gear and the human stood in the middle of the snowy back yard with her feet spread shoulder-width apart. "Alright! First, I am going to teach you about snow angels!"

"Snow angels?" Erik tilted his head at her as James flinched at the word 'angel'.

"Yep! It's super easy and fun! Just watch." She giggled and spread out her arms, starting to fall backwards.

"Woah!" "Hey!" "Miss!" They boys yelped and started forward but stopped as she hit the snow with a laugh of glee. They watched in awed silence as she waved her arms and legs, shifting the snow to create a snow angel. When she was finished, she held up an arm.

"Little help, please!" She called and beamed as Sam and Damien stepped forward, each taking an arm and pulling her to her feet. She took a few steps forward and turned, looking down at her angel.

"Ta-da! Snow angel!" She turned back to the boys and smiled brightly, frowning as she was met with confused stares. "What?"

"Um.. Princess, that's.. not an angel.." Erik murmured, nodding to the snow angel.

"What he means, Miss, is that.. No one knows what Angels actually look like." James offered, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and concern.

Mika pouted for a brief moment before bursting out in a laugh. "These aren't supposed to be _real_ angels! This is just for fun!"

The boys all smiled in relief and took up different positions before flopping into the snow as she had done.

"Good! Now wave your arms and slides your legs like a starfish!" She instructed and watched the boys, making sure their forms looked good for making snow angels.

"Excellent! Your angels look surprisingly good for a group of demons." The human giggled teasingly.

Once everyone was back on their feet, Mika grinned as her next idea hit her. "Alright, guys! Up next in our snowtime fun is... making snowmen!"

"That sounds pretty easy! How do we make those?" Matthew chirped, smiling with her as he shook the excess snow from his hair.

"Well you start by making a snowball," she leans over and scoops up a handful of snow into her gloves to begin molding it into a snowball, "and once it is firm, you set it back in the snow and start rolling it to make it bigger! This is the base of the snowman so it has to be pretty large to hold the rest of the snowman up." She set the snowball back in the snow and began to push it around the yard, careful to avoid the snow angels as she made a fairly large snowman base.

"From here you can add one or two more layers to the snowman, depending on how tall you want him." She spoke as she started to roll a second snowball around to make the middle of her snowman. She hoisted the large ball onto the base and started rolling a third ball, making a traditional snowman. "Traditional snowmen have 3 layers but sometimes little kids make them with 2 layers since they're too small to reach so far up. Plus, these snowballs can get kinda heavy! Go ahead and start making your own!"

At her words, the incubi broke off into different directions, rolling their own snowballs to start making their snowmen. Mika kept her eyes on them after she had put the head on her snowman, calling out pointers on how to keep the snow even and grinning as their snowmen started to take shape. To be honest, all of their snowmen looked better than hers did.

A wicked thought entered her head as she figured how to get revenge on these perfect idiots. Green eyes flashed to Damien but he was too focused on making his snowman the best to read her thoughts. Mika nonchalantly scooped up another snowball, but instead of rolling it to create another snowman, she hurtled it towards Sam.

"HEADS UP!" She yelled as the snowball sailed through the air, the brunet incubus turning just in time to get a face-full of snow.

"HEY!" He yelled, fuming as she squealed in laughter and collapsed into the snow, holding her side as she gasped for air.

Matthew burst out laughing and even Damien chuckled softly as James and Erik looked on in mild confusion and concern. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Sam glared at Mika as she wobbled a little while standing.

"Next lesson! Snowball fights! Trust no one! It's a free-for-all!" Mika laughed and scooped up another ball, this time lobbing it at Matthew who ducked just in time. The snowball, however, found target square in the middle of Erik's chest. The pink haired brother glared playfully and scooped up some snow of his own as the other brothers started arming themselves, throwing it at Damien who sidestepped out of the way just before the snowball flew past right where he was standing a heartbeat before.

Laughter and Mika's squeaks filled the air as snowballs began flying back and forth, the human and incubi ducking and weaving through the snowmen as the attack each other with snow.

"My apologies for this, Miss." James murmured over Mika's head before dumping an armful of snow on her head as she tried to jump away from him, some of the snow finding it's way down into her jacket as she shrieked loudly.

"COLD! COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!! OKAY! OKAY! TRUCE!" She wiggled in her jacket and tried to shake the snow off of her like a dog.

The brothers laughed breathlessly as they joined James and Mika in the center of the yard, their cheeks and noses all glowing pink from the cold and their eyes bright with excitement from the fight. Sam and Matthew shook the snow out of their hair as Erik stretched and Damien glanced over at the shed off to the side of the yard, reading Mika's next thoughts. 

The sun was still high in the sky as Mika found her old sled from inside her grandfather's shed and she flew down the slope of the backyard to teach them sledding. She told the boys about other snow sports like skiing and snowboarding, which caught Sam's attention. Each boy seemed to be enjoying the snowy activities.

***

The sun started to set just after 4 pm and they all decided to head inside, Matthew eagerly tugging at the girl's hand as he practically tugged her towards the kitchen. As they all took off their snow gear and shook off the excess snow, she invited Sam, Damien, and Erik to join them as she had a project for them that she felt they could handle. They all kicked off their boots and entered the kitchen, a gingerbread house building kit sitting on one of the separate counters.

"I think that you guys will do a fantastic job making a gingerbread house since you did so well with decorating the rest of the house!" Mika giggled and watched as the three brothers cracked the box open. Her attention however was not on them for long as Matthew dragged her towards the main area of the kitchen.

"What are we making?" Mika beamed as she glanced up at James who had been patiently waiting for them to join.

"I was thinking we could try our hands at making Peppermint Brownie Truffles seeing as every fruitcake recipe I read sounded utterly disgusting. How does that sound?" James smiled warmly at her and she gave a small bounce of glee.

"Sounds delicious! Where do we start?"


	4. Grinch!Malix Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugly sweaters are totally a thing and Malix decides to make an appearance with Eris.

Christmas Eve finally rolled around and Mika woke up with excited energy flowing through her veins. She scampered downstairs with five more packages in her arms, wrapped in colorful paper. These, however, she did not put under the tree. She brought them into the dining room and set them down on the table as the incubi all turned their attention to her.

"Miss? What are those?" James asked for his brothers, nodding to the packages. Mika just beamed in delight and let out a soft chuckle.

Damien's eyebrows furrowed a little as he read her thoughts, confusion flashing in his indigo gaze. "But I thought we're supposed to open our presents tomorrow on Christmas."

"You are! This, however, is my favorite tradition. You get to open one gift on Christmas Eve and, as today is that day, these are your Christmas Eve presents!" She laughed, watching the incubi's eyes widen before guilty looks crossed their faces.

"But.. What are you going to open?" Matthew spoke what everyone was asking in their heads, not needing Damien's power to know that everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I'm okay with skipping that tradition myself this year. But I still want you to all participate in it!" She began to hand each boy their individual package.

Damien eyed his package suspiciously as he read her mischievous thoughts, glancing up to her before back down at the present.

"Open them!" She ushered them and the boys all tore open their packages open at the same time. Beneath the paper was a white cardboard box. They lifted the lids off the boxes to reveal ugly Christmas sweaters contained inside.

"What the f-" Matthew kicked Sam in the shin to cut him off, the older incubus glaring at his younger brother with a soft snarl.

"Um.. Miss? What are these?" James asked quietly, lifting the green sweater up to reveal a red Santa suit sitting perfectly under the neck of the collar as if the wearer was supposed to be Saint Nick himself.

"They're ugly Christmas sweaters! Tradition of the holiday is to wear the most horrendous sweater to parties and stuff! You win prizes if you have the worst one!" The human couldn't contain her ridiculous laughter, wiping at the tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Um.." Erik lifted an eyebrow as he held up a red and green sweater with "ho ho ho" written on it.

"They're.." Matthew lifted his own red and white sweater with a felt reindeer face sewn on and a big red nose tassel puffing off of the fabric.

"Stupid." Sam finished the sentence for his younger brother, closing the lid back down on his own sweater after glaring at the silly snowmen faces smiling at him from the red material.

"Don't be cruel, Sam." Erik chided as Mika's smile started to slip into a frown.

Damien lifted his eyes from his own green sweater with a reindeer on the front with huge buck teeth to look at the girl, reading her thoughts and quickly standing to walk over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she stilled in his arms with a soft squeak.

"Thank you for the gift. I will treasure it every year around this joyous holiday." He murmured in her ear and she let out a shaky laugh, burying her face in his shoulder as rogue tears slid down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Damien." She sniffled softly and slowly pulled back from the hug, smiling sweetly at him as he wiped away a tear with his thumb. He smiled warmly back at her and stepped back, letting Matthew take his place in a big hug.

"Thanks for the sweater. I actually think mine is hilarious! I hope I'm the one who wins at the parties and stuff with it!" Matthew laughed as he hugged Mika tightly and she laughed with him, feeling her heart swell with joy at his words.

"You just might! Thanks, Matthew." She wiped at her eyes to will away the rest of the wet from her eyes as Matthew pulled back to let Erik in for a hug.

"Thank you, Princess. The sweater is as lovely a gift as your golden heart is. I am truly honored to share this holiday with you." His voice was right in her ear but his words were kind as he hugged her tightly, causing her to blush lightly.

"Thanks, Erik." She blushed harder as he pulled back and she blinked up at James approaching her. The eldest brother wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his middle and burrowed herself against his strong chest.

"Thank you for the present, Miss. It's silly and fun and will remind me of you and these past few days every time I wear it." James murmured into her hair, hugging her tighter before gently letting her go to stand with his brothers. All eyes turned to Sam who had not moved from the table, the brothers scowling at him from behind Mika's back. Mika shrank into herself as the brunet lifted his head and sighed, regret taking over his expression as he got up and moved towards her. She took a small step back towards the other brothers as Sam approached, causing the green eyed incubus to hesitate for a second before approaching again and opening his arms for her.

"I'll wear the stupid thing after you gimme a hug, ya doofus." He conceded quietly, offering her a small smile that grew bigger as she took a hesitant step towards him. He waited for her to step close enough before wrapping her in a hug, pressing his lips close to her ear. "I'm sorry I called them stupid.. It really is a nice gift and they're supposed to be goofy."

Mika felt tears welling in her eyes again and she whimpered softly, hugging him back tightly as she buried her face in his neck. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes again, not wanting Sam to think she was still mad. She pulled back and smiled sweetly at him.

"Wear it all night long and you're forgiven, ya ass." She shoved at his shoulder gently and he laughed, nodding.

"You got it."

***

"Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there." James warm voice filled the space in the library, a small fire crackling in the hearth as 6 red and white stockings hung over the fireplace. Each stocking adorned a different name; Mika, James, Erik, Sam, Matthew, and Damien. The eldest brother stopped reading however as his middle brother feigned snoring.

"Zzzzzzz. Boring!" The brunet incubus rolled his eyes back, laying his head back onto the sofa.

"Sam!" Erik snapped, his purple eyes flashing in the din.

"What?! If James is going to do something entertaining, can he at least be... I dunno, entertaining?" Sam shrugged and tugged at the neck of the hideously itchy red Christmas sweater he was wearing.

"SAM!" A chorus of shouts made the brunet flinch and scowl deeper.

"Fine! Fine. Whatever." He growled in reply, itching at his skin again.

"Shut up, Sam." Matthew rolled his eyes, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his own sweater. The younger brother was itchy too but he wasn't going to complain about it as seeing Mika's smile when they all wore the horrible Christmas sweaters was worth the irritation to his skin.

Mika giggled softly despite herself. She was slowly getting used to Sam's gruff nature and she knew she was already torturing him by making him wear the sweater she picked out.

"Sam, he's supposed to be reading a traditional Christmas story so shush." Damien frowned at his older brother, wishing he could read it instead but his skills were not that great quite yet. The youngest brother fell silent however and turned his head towards the door to the lobby, picking up on an extra presence sneaking around outside as extra thoughts entered his head.

James and the other's picked up on Damien's strange behavior, Sam snapping his mouth shut of a retort to watch his youngest brother.

 _'What is it, Damien? What do you hear?'_   James pressed his thoughts gently towards the youngest incubi brother.

"There's someone outside." Damien murmured in response to his brother and everyone immediately tried to clear their heads to allow the mind reader to focus.

"It's Malix." Damien's next words made everyone's blood run cold.

"Miss, in order to keep you safe, I think it'd be best if Erik and Matthew accompany you to your room." James glanced to his brothers and they immediately scrambled to flank Mika, who nodded as she trembled between them. 

"Don't worry, Miss. We've gotcha." Matthew smiled and took one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. As the three of them hurried out of the room and up the stairs, James immediately turned to the fireplace and killed the gas, using a little of his powers to make the flames die out faster.

"Alright. Sam, you hide around the doorway to the dining room. Damien, you stay here. Find somewhere to hide. I'll take the lobby. If I am to fall, whatever you do, do not let them get up those stairs." James ordered and looked to his brothers. The middle and youngest brother each nodded in turn and stood quickly, hurrying to their hiding spots.

***

Once everything was quiet and dark, Malix launched himself onto the roof and crawled into the chimney. He slid down the dark tunnel slowly into the house and popped out into the fireplace. The devil crept towards the library door and poked his head out as Eris dropped in the fireplace right behind him. Carefully Malix pulled the door open and slunk out towards the tree. He hissed softly for Eris to join him, waving frantically for her to bring the sack but she was nowhere behind him.

"What the-GRAAAAH!" Malix snarled as he was jumped from behind, strong arms wrapping themselves like a vice around his neck and yanking him upright. Blinding light hit his eyes and he yelped in pain, having to shut his eyes as he got used to the lobby being lit up brightly. "Eris! Where are you?!"

"It seems that your friend is currently occupied by my brother." James remarked coolly as he strode forwards, watching Malix writhe in Sam's grip. "And just what do you think you're doing here, Malix?"

"We're going to BURN YOUR CHRISTMAS! WE ARE GOING TO BURN YOUR HOUSE TO THE GROUND! AND WE ARE GOING TO BURN YOU TOO!" Malix snarled and let out a flare of heat from his body, knocking Sam back and into the tree.

"Gah!" Sam grunted and landed beside the pile of presents.

"But first..." Malix grinned maliciously at James. "I'm going to take that little human and send her to hell to become Satan's personal FUCKTOY!"

At Malix's last words, James was launching himself at the devil, grabbing a fistful of white hair and kicking his legs out from underneath him as he slammed his head down as hard as he could against the lobby floor. The ground shook under the force and Malix growled weakly as the side of his head started bleeding.

"Say it again, devil. I dare you." James snarled quietly as he leaned in close, his amber eyes flashing gold. "You will not touch her. You will not leave here alive tonight."

Malix screamed and struggled, trying to flail his arms at James but the eldest incubi was unfazed. It was time to end the menace that was Malix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James sweater reference: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/74/41/ce/7441ce9cccabc14caecb6c00ae21fcdd.jpg
> 
> Erik sweater reference: http://assets.teenvogue.com/photos/5583b84cc3f29bdf1f2c9f47/master/pass/fashion-winter-trends-2014-12-ugly-christmas-sweaters-13.jpg
> 
> Sam sweater reference: http://partycity1.scene7.com/is/image/PartyCity/_ml_p2p_pc_badge_taller15?$_ml_p2p_pc_thumb_taller15$&$product=PartyCity/P694849_full
> 
> Matthew sweater reference: http://www.equityperformancegroup.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Ugly-Christmas-Sweaters-Are-This-Winter-s-Most-Chased-Items-409681-2.jpg
> 
> Damien sweater reference: http://www.thegreenhead.com/imgs/ugly-christmas-sweaters-tipsy-elves-5.jpg


	5. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

Mika didn't remember when she had drifted off. She remembered feeling the house shake and then the faint sounds of screaming being drowned out as Erik sang her a lullaby from the Abyssal Planes. She woke up slowly, remembering laying against Matthew's chest as he stroked her hair. She lifted her head and found that her room was empty of any incubi. She nibbled her lip and climbed out of bed, groaning as she stretched and headed for the door.

Calm, quiet met her ears as she stepped into the hallway. No screams, no yells, no swears. Okay, no fighting. That was a good sign but on the flip side.. There was no chatter, no smell of breakfast, no teasing. No boys anywhere upstairs. That made Mika's heart drop to her stomach.

"James? Erik? Sam? Matthew? Damien?" She called softly, hoping someone would appear or call back to her. She headed for the stairs to search the ground floor and stopped as she looked down at the lobby, a gasp caught in her throat.

Standing lined up at the bottom of the steps, right in front of the lit up Christmas tree, was the five incubi brothers stood smiling up at her with a present in each of their hands for her.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MISS!" They called in unison, smiling brightly as each of them was still in their ugly sweaters from the night before.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" She laughed and ran down the steps, skidding to a stop in front of the brothers. "Are these all for me?"

"Well, of course! The rest of these are for us!" Matthew laughed as he nodded to the pile still under the tree.

"Woah!" Mika giggled and glanced around at each boy and present. She didn't know where to start.

"Would you like to open them out here or should we bring these to the dining room? Breakfast is ready." James asked as he smiled at her and Mika's eyebrows knit together. If breakfast was ready, why couldn't she smell it?

Damien laughed softly as he read her thoughts and suddenly found the flustered girl turning to glare at him. He held his hands up, still holding his present as if it was a peace offering, as he answered her. "We used a spell. It will wear off soon. We made cinnamon rolls."

Mika laughed with him and beamed. "Breakfast and presents together sounds fun!"

"Alright, we'll put these by your chair. Matthew, Erik. Can you two go plate up the rolls, please? Sam, Damien. Would you two grab the rest of the presents?" James smiled at his brothers and they nodded, passing in different directions to complete their given tasks. James led Mika to her seat and pulled out her chair for her. As she sat, the boys rejoined the table with food and presents.

"Well, Miss. I think it's only fitting that you go first seeing as you still have yet to open any presents." James and the others smiled eagerly at Mika, waiting for her to open their individual presents.

Mika reached for the first gift, a large and heavy rectangle wrapped in gold and silver paper. She read the tag and giggled, lifting her eyes to look at James. "Should I take a guess or just open it? 'Cause it feels like a book."

The brothers laughed and James's cheeks darkened a little as he straightened his glasses. The girl giggled again and tore at one corner, peeling the paper back to indeed reveal a book. However, as the book came in contact with her skin, there was a bright flash of light and the rest of the wrapping paper burned away as the book remained unharmed. "Woah!! What the heck?!" Her green eyes widened and she looked up at James for an explanation.

"Its a book about magic from the Abyssal Planes that I brought with me. Inside, it holds spells and legends of the Demon World." James smiled at her and Mika squeaked happily, setting the book down on the table carefully.

"I love it, James! Thank you so much!" Mika smiled at him before reaching for her next gift, it was a semi large rectangle but it was light and wrapped in a shimmery purple paper with silver dots. She looked to the tag and glanced over at Erik suspiciously as he smiled while feigning innocence.

She starts to tear the paper off from one side to the other, revealing a white cardboard box just as she had given them. Her eyes narrowed but her lips curved up into a smile as she looked back over at the incubus. "Ugly sweater to get me back, eh Erik?" She giggled and lifted the top of the white box before her breath caught in her throat.

Inside was a gorgeous, handmade rouge gown with gems stitched into an elegant collar. White gloves covered the top of the dress and a pair of silver heels laid on the bottom of the box, giving her a complete ensemble. "Oh my God, Erik! It's gorgeous! Thank you!"

"Only the best for you, Princess. I'd actually been working on it for quite some time now." Erik smiled at her and she blushed darkly.

"You _made_ this?!"

"Why, of course! I meant to have it ready by your birthday but when you started telling us about this Christmas, I put in extra hours to get it done for you." He chuckled at her awe and waved his hand. Mika giggled and reached for the next present, a small and plain envelope that made her cock her head to the side curiously. Printed on the envelope were two names in chicken scratch writing. 'To: Mika, From: Sam'

She lifted her green gaze to meet the matching emerald eyes of the middle brother. "Well.. This is very curious." She murmured and tore the top of the envelope open.

Sam blushed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, muttering. "It's not as fancy as Erik's dress.."

She pulled out a letter, reading over a letter advising her that she had been approved of teaching shared Taekwondo lessons with Sam every Wednesday. "Wait! We get to _teach_ Taekwondo?!" She beamed brightly. "Sam, this is so awesome! Thank you!" The incubus smiled back at her, glad that she wasn't unhappy with his gift.

She turned to reach for the next gift and pulled up a square, almost cube-like, box with messy blue wrapping, feeling how light it was and turning to smile curiously at Matthew. The incubus smiled brightly back at her, not letting her curious look deter him. She laughed softly and began to rip the paper off of the box again, her eyes widening at the brown box. The box jumped in her hands and she let out a yelp, dropping the box on the table beside her plate. Cautiously, Mika reached over to pull the tape off of the seam of the box, watching and waiting.

A soft, fluffy black head popped up from the box and yipped, turning to look at the human with unblinking brown eyes. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeal of glee as she reached for the puppy, pulling her from the box. "Matthew!" She squeaked and held the animated stuffed animal to her chest, hugging it tightly. "She's perfect! Thank you!"

Matthew laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, beaming at her. "I know you said you wanted a dog but I didn't know how one would react to Simon so I figured this was the next best thing. Plus,  she'll never get too big and she looks pretty realistic so you can take her for a walk and no one else will realize what she is!"

"She's amazing, Matthew. Thank you. Really." Mika giggled as the puppy sniffed at her plate of cinnamon rolls and set the pup in her lap. "Stay."

Mika reached for the last package with a bright smile and giggled as she pulled up another small cube box messily wrapped in traditional red and green Christmas paper. She turned her eyes to Damien who had been silent and looking more and more nervous with each present she opened. She offered him a warm smile and thought about her excitement to open his present. The incubus offered a shy smile and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at her again.

The human tore open the paper from the last box and carefully opened the top of the box, halting as her eyes widened once more. Slowly, she reached inside and pulled out an exact replica of the music box from her favorite princess movie, Anastasia. In the bottom of the box was a small fold of tissue paper which Mika pulled out and unfolded, revealing the matching necklace that would open the box as its key. The brothers sat in silence as they watched her insert the necklace into the music box and twist it gently, the human humming softly as the box trembled to life. 'Once Upon a December' started to chime quietly through the room and the girl couldn't stop herself from singing along with the song.

When the music stopped, Mika turned her tear-filled eyes to Damien and smiled widely. "It's.. I-It's absolutely wonderful, Damien. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Damien smiled back and nodded to her. "You're very welcome, Miss."

***

The brothers opened their gifts next as Mika finally had a chance to eat her breakfast, giggling and watching the incubi's surprise and happiness as they all opened their own presents.

James received a cookbook from Mika, a jacket from Erik, a hardback copy of Pride and Prejudice from Sam, a pair of leather gloves from Matthew, and a gardening book from Damien.

Erik got a hand knit scarf from Mika, sewing machine from James, a package of brand new sheet music from Sam, a thread kit from Matthew, and 2 tickets to Broadway in Chicago to see Hamilton from Damien.

Sam got a pair of sparring gloves from Mika, tickets a boxing match from James, a new training outfit from Erik, and a collective gift of new training gear from Matthew and Damien.

Matthew received a prank kit from Mika, a book of jokes from James, a book of naughty jokes from Erik, a $30 gift card to his favorite cafe from Sam, and a desserts cookbook from Damien.

Damien got a large book of collective Disney Stories from Mika with promise to read them with him, a dream journal from James, a typewriter from Erik, a book of Grimms Fairytails from Sam, and a set of pens in a fancy wooden box from Matthew.

All in all, the brothers were very happy with their gifts and Mika was delighted that they had enjoyed Christmas so much.

"C'mon! There's still one last tradition we need to fulfill!" Mika chirped, grabbing her new puppy and skipping towards the library. The incubi chuckled and followed after her, filing into the room and standing around the chairs as they watched her.

"What tradition have we missed, Miss?" James asked as he smiled fondly at her, watching as she loaded a movie into the player and turned on the tv.

"The most important tradition of all! Watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' and 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' with family." She stood up and smiled at the boys who all blushed at her words. "C'mon! Sit! Matthew, Damien, can you guys help me get some mugs of hot cocoa?"

The trio scampered out to the kitchen to get the holiday drinks as James started the fireplace with Erik's assistance and Sam lounged in one of the chairs. As Mika, Damien, and Matthew reappeared with the mugs of cocoa, they handed out the drinks and everyone settled in for another day of movies.

It was easily said that it was indeed the best first Christmas ever for the 5 incubi brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika dress reference: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7f/77/82/7f77827eca64d4ad38b7a918374479c2.jpg


End file.
